yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/22
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَمَا لِي لاَ أَعْبُدُ الَّذِي فَطَرَنِي وَإِلَيْهِ تُرْجَعُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve ma liye la a'büdüllezi fetarani ve ileyhi türceun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-ve mâliye: ben niçin 2-lâ e'budü: kulluk etmeyeyim 3-ellezî fataranî: beni yaratana 4-ve ileyhi:ona 5-türceûn:döndürülüp (götürüleceğim) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve ne olmuş bana da beni yaratana kulluk etmeyecekmişim ve siz de, sonunda dönüp onun tapısına gideceksiniz. Ali Bulaç Meali "Bana ne oluyor ki, beni yaratana kulluk etmeyecekmişim? Siz O'na döndürüleceksiniz." Ahmet Varol Meali Ben niçin beni yaratana kulluk etmemeyim. Siz O'na döndürüleceksiniz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) “Hem ben, ne diye beni yaratana kulluk etmeyeyim. Oysa siz de yalnızca O’na döndürüleceksiniz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali «Bana ne olmuş ki, beni yaratana ibadet etmeyecekmişim! Halbuki, hepiniz O'na döndürüleceksiniz.» Edip Yüksel Meali "Beni yaratana ne diye kulluk etmeyeyim? Siz de O'na döneceksiniz." Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Hem neden kulluk etmeyeyim ben o beni yaratana, hep de döndürülüp O'na götürüleceksiniz! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hem neyime kulluk etmiyeyim ben, o beni yaradana? Hep de döndürülüp ona götürüleceksiniz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen «Ve bana ne (mani) var ki, beni yaratmış olana ibadette bulunmayayım? Ve halbuki, O'na döndürüleceksiniz.» Muhammed Esed «Ve bana ne (mani) var ki, beni yaratmış olana ibadette bulunmayayım? Ve halbuki, O'na döndürüleceksiniz.» Suat Yıldırım "Hem ne olmuş ki bana? Neden tapmayayım beni yaratana?Hem sizlerin de dönüşü ancak olacak O’na!" Süleyman Ateş Meali "Ben niçin beni yaratana kulluk etmeyeyim? Siz de hep O'na döndürüleceksiniz." Şaban Piriş Meali Bana ne oluyor ki beni yaratana kulluk etmemeyim? Siz de O’na döndürüleceksiniz. Ümit Şimşek Meali "Bana ne oluyor ki, beni yoktan yaratana kulluk etmeyeyim? Sonunda siz de Ona döneceksiniz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Beni yaratana ne diye kulluk etmeyecek mişim ben? Ve sizler de O'na döndürüleceksiniz." Yusuf Ali (English) "It would not be reasonable in me if I did not serve Him Who created me, and to Whom ye shall (all) be brought back. M. Pickthall (English) For what cause should I not serve Him Who hath created me, and unto Whom ye will be brought back? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Hidayetlerinin açıklığını beyan ile engelin olmayışından sonra imanı gerektiren şeyin varlığını göstermek için de buyuruluyor ki: Hem benim neyime ki, ibadet ve kulluk etmeyeyim? O beni yaradana. Bu, imanı gerekli kılan sebebe işaret ve bu söz, irşatta incelik için şefkat gösterilmek suretiyle en güzel bir dokunmadır. Yani o resuller, bizi, yaradana kulluk etmeye ve yalnız O'nu mabud tanıyıp, O'na ibadet etmeye davet ediyorlar. Bunun doğruluğu ise açıktır. Ben sizi kendim gibi düşünüyorum, ben beni yaradana kulluk etmeyi borcum, vazifem bilirim, çünkü beni yaratmıştır. O'na karşı bu vazifemi yapmamak için hiçbir özrüm ve engelim yok. O halde siz, o sizi yaradan Rabbinize niye ibadet etmeyesiniz. Halbuki hep döndürülüp O'na götürüleceksiniz. O halde O'na kulluktan nasıl kaçınırsınız? Muhammed Esed Tefsiri "gelince, neden beni yaratmış olan ve hepinizin dönüp varacağı Allah'a kulluk etmeyeyim? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Ve o gelen zat, o putperest kavmi uyandırmak için pek yumuşak ve hikmetli bir tarzda hitab ederek dedi ki: (Ve bana ne) Mâni (var ki, beni yaratmış olana ibâdette bulunmayayım?.) yani: Bütün insanlar için gerekir ki, hepsi de Alemin Yaratıcısına ibadette bulunsunlar, O'ndan başkasını mabut edinmesinler. Sağlam akıl da bunu gerektirir. Peygamberler de bunu ümmetlerine tebliğ etmekte bulunmuşlardır. Artık ne için bunun hilâfına hareket edilsin?. Ey putperest kavim!. Siz bu hakikati hiç düşünmez misiniz?, (ve halbuki, O'na) O ortak ve benzerden uzak olan Kâinatın Yaratıcısının mânevi huzuruna (döndürüleceksinizdir) dünyadaki amellerinizden dolayı muhakemeye tâbi tutulacaksınızdır, hiç bu âkibeti düşünmez misiniz?.